People Can Never Change Through The TIME
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: It is about Kates story after baing rescued from the island.And the woman is pregnant,the father is gone and no one except her knows his name.What would her life be with a baby on her hands?This is what we will find out...
1. Chapter 1 A Lonely Mother

**Hey guys.I have been thinking about this story from a long time.I wantched yesterday the episode of LOST when Kate and Sawyer sleep together and this is how this idea came up complete.I hope you like it because I gave my best to it and it is going to be even interesting suring the story goes on.ENJOY the furst chapter and if you like it I would do the next chapters fast.:)**

**PEOPLE CAN NEVER CHANGE THROUGH THE TIME**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A LONELY MOTHER**

It is funny how your faith can be playing with you.Of course it is funny to think about it but it is not when happen to you.Then it is time to feel sad ot maybe mad but what can you do when the bad happens and you cannot turn back to cnage the matters because you are just not capable of that.You do not need to know why just you are not capable and you have no strength for that.

Sursrises in life are so many that you never know where comes the next one from and you never know which one is for good and which for bad.It is in the most of the cases to shock you and make you think what is there in your life that you have to change and you do it if you believe in the signs.Because whatever happens it is a sign and you have to follow it.Those little or maybe big surpsises are for showing us how bad we have been living it is just the matter of character what you will do after that.

Kate started thinking more about her life after being saved from the island.It was two or more years ago but she still felt like it was yesterday and so many things went on after they went home.Sawyer went away and she had no clue why.Maybe he was afraid of something - a relationship or the fame that coming home would gove him.And Kate was released from all the blames on her direction and she was finally free to be whatever she wanted but it turned out to be not that easy since she got used to living like running but after all she had to settle out because of what was now living inside of her...

Yes she was pregment and she was pretty sure Sawyer left without knowing about it.She was in the ninth month.They did it with Sawyer just a little time before he left.

It was such a mess around them after they came home because people wanted to know what happened.Their story was so interesting and it became so famous that 'OCEANIC'was closed down and never ene a since plane of 'OCEANIC'flew from the airports.It was amazing but maybe people were just pretty scared of what happened with Kate and the others and they never ever turned to this company for flying abroad.And this was pretty good actually and Kate felt it good because it was much saver.

Kate was not feeling alone actually.She was living with Claire and her babyd and the blonde girl was helping her a lot during all of the pregnance and this was pretty good for Kate since she had no clue what to do.Claire did not know who is the baby from and never asked for that because she did not find it for polite but she really wanted to know and she was sure her friend would tell her when she feel ready for that.

Kate still had her connection with Jack.They were such a good friends and the doctor gave her the coordinates of his coleeg to help Kate with the pregnancy.This was nice too.And there were no sexual intention between the two of them.

Jack was pretty sure whi the baby was from and he did not want to ask her either.This was maybe going to piss her and it was dangerous to piss a pregnant woman off.This is something you soundl not be joking with since Kate was dangerous pregnant or not.

Kate was standing in front of the window of her room.God their apartment with Claire was so damn beautiful and Kate was happy for they had the money to afford it.And her room was amazing too and she had her baby bed next to her bed.She had to bare her baby very soon and she was pretty scared.And she clearly remmebered the day Claire had her baby.Kate wished she never was there because the memory of it was making her too nervous about her bearing.

There was a nock on Kate s door which took her out of her daydreaming which was coming in her mind a lot often those days.There was Claire on the other side of the door.

'Can I come in?'asked the blonde woman.'Or you are naked or something like that?'

'No I am not.You can come in and I appreciate the fact you are nocking before coming in.'said Kate and she smiled when she saw her friends face when she came in.

'How are you feeling?'asked Claire with a low voice.

'You keep asking me this every two hours since I got into the ninth month.Are not you sick of this?'

'No are?'asked the other girl too and she was still talking on a lower voice.

'No I am not and why do not you talk like a normal person?'

'What do you mean?'

'You are talking too low.Pretend like I am death.'

'I read a book this night and it was saying that the babies are sleeping in her mother s early in the morning and it is necessary for us to talk lower because it is good for them to sleep.'

'Oh God.Stop reading those book.'

'I cannot.I did not have the chance to do it while I was pregnant.'

'If it is fine for you and you feel satisfied go ahead sweety.'said Kate and she saw the blonde girl was shining from being happy smiled.'Now tell me what are you planning to do now?'

'We are going ot a course for pregment.'said Claire and she walked over and fixed Kate s bed as she was not a grown up woman.

'Oh no not again.'

'Do not worry this is a different course.'said Claire and Kate remembered about the last time they had been to a course.Claire had been insisting on going there and after they arrived and tharted the exams the teacher thought of them if they were lesbian and it was really unlikely because the other couples at the course were all men and women.

'It would be all the same every time.And people are staring me and ask where is the father and what am I supposed to tell them when they ask?'

'Nothing.They had no right to ask about this expecially when they see you without him.'said Claire and she was looking so calm as always like nothing could bother her after what happened with them on the island.The blonde lady was sure that if they had survived(adn they did)on a place like that island then they could survivte anywhere at all and this is what was leading her on her own ways.

'What would you say if we go to have lunch at a restaurant in the center instead of going to the courses?'Kate was desperate in her wanting not to go to the courses.It was so embarassing and they had changed so many different courses by now.

'I would say that you have lost your mind.We have to go.I cannot describe you how useful those courses were for me when I was pregnant.'Claired smiled but Kate did not do the same.

'And what did the courses teach you on - screaming or pretending like the baby is not coming out then trying to keep you inside instead of pulling it out?Rememeber that I was there?And I was better than the women on the courses.'

'Well,I really did not show my best when I was in about to have my baby but I do not want you to do the same mistake.That is why I am trying to make the pregnancy good for you because mine was not and I am regreting about it and always will.But I guess it would be different when I have my second one.'said the blonde woman and she smiled as she had a secret.

'Oh God,Claire are you pregnant?'asked Kate and she looked at her friend s stomache.'

'No you stupid I am not and if I was you would be the first to know but you know that me and Charlie have a real relationship and I think it is going to work out.'

'Thank God.'

'What if I was pregnant Kate?'

'Nothing just...No I am not the one to talk.I have a baby from some unknown guy and you at least have Charlie.'said Kate and she looked down feeling ashaimed and unhappy at the same time.This is why she was feeling alone sometimes though there were people who took care of her.Just people at the courses and everyone that knew her were asking about the father of the baby and she did not know what to tell them because she was ashaimed of Sawyer and he left her actually.There is nothing worse than this and she did not know anyone to know it Claire,Charlie and Jack as well.She was feeling as a lonely mother who had to grown her child alone.Claire was with her now but what would happen after Charlie ask her to marry him and they have their own life and children.This was going to tore Kate down.

'Stop with this.I hate when you are acting as the saddest mtoher in the world.I used to think I am a lonely mother. Yeah I used to be thinking the baby would never stay with me but there was time I was thinking what it would be like if I keep the baby and the pisture was the same as yours.But with this difference that I did not have good friends behind me to help me.And I will always be here for you you have to know it already.'said Claire she smiled and make a step next to her friend.

'I suppose so.'Kate did not tell Claire about the things running through her head about the blonde woman and Charlie because the couple had not talked about marriage yet and living together as well.This was the time when Kate started thinking if this was because of her because Charlie knew the situation of their pregnant friend and he maybe did not want to take Claire from her desperate friend.It would be too cruel to do it and Kate was pretty ashaimed that she was doing so many troubles in their life.

'Now get ready for the courses and take those stupid thought out of your beautiful head ok?'asked the blonde woman but she did not ask for a question.She just went out and Kate was looking long after her then after some time she stood up and brought herself some pregnant dresses from the woredrop.

An hour later Kate and Claire were at the next course for pregnant and people there looked mor than nice.And they were not staring as if Kate was poised woman.

'Hello.'said Claire to the woman on the reception.

'Hello.'said the woman and she smiled nicely while Kate was looking around to find where they could settle and she saw a lot of couples.Men were touching their womens stomaches and the women were giggling next to them.Claire s voice broke Kate again from her daydreaming.

'It is all done.'said Claire and took her friends arm to lead her to one of the blankets on the floor.

'Great.'said Kate and she was looking serious looking at some point in the ari and she looked mad at this point.Her face was showing her emotions so good.

'What is wrong?'asked Claire.

'Like you do not know.'

'I really do not.I just know this is your expression everytime we woke into a course and...'then she shut up and looked at her friend with her another expression and then it seemed like the blonde woman had figured this out.'Oh...'

'Yeah.I am falling into a depression everytime we woke into a room for pregnant courses.'

'Are you coming ladies?'asked the woman from the reception.'

'Just a second.'replied Claire but she was pretty sure this was going to take them more than just a second.

'Let s go.'said Kate but her friend stoped her.Claire was still holpind her arm.'What are you coming or I am going alone?'

'Come on Kate.I never meant to do anything that would make you feel bad and if you dod not know to stay we will get out just at the minute.'said Claire and she stood awaiting for the next expression of the pregnant woman.

'Do not pay attention on me.I am pregnant.My emotions are changing any time.'said Kate and she smiled but this was a forced smile.

'Really?'asked Claire.

'Yeah like you do not know me and my emotions.'this time Kate laguhed and the other people turned to her because she broke the silence but then the stares went on the teacher.

'Yeah I rememeber my changing of the emotions.'

'Remmeber?I am not quite sure.You were unbelieveable on the island.'said Kate and she laughed but lower this time.

'Really?'

'Of course.'

'Stop talking and let s do some work.'said Claire and they stepped forward to the other part of the class on the ground.

'Hye class pay attention please.'started the teacher.'These are our two new students.'then were applauses on their direction.'They are two friends I guess the father did not make it.'

Then there was a silence and during it all the stares were turned to Kate but she had been through this before and she had to be got used to it.

'Yeah he did not make it.'said Kate and she smiled.Then the others from the groud smiled too like in a relief that there was not a lesbian couple among them.

'So if it is so I guess you will tell the father what we have been doing here during he was missing right?'asked the teacher.

'Yeah of course.'said Kate and she was looking so calm that no one could say that she was actually lying.

'I hope he will join us soon.Today we will be practicing the way of breathing during the labour.'said the teacher and the class started.

'This was amazing my friend.'said Claire laughing at Kate right after they had left the course and now they were walking on a crowded street.

'What?'

'You lied them so well.Can you believe this - either me believed the words you said.Me that knows the truth.'this was not quite right because Claire did not know the whole truth.

'This was not a big deal you know.'said Kate and she found herself just for neccessary to be said and for Claire it was obviously different.

'Not a big deal?If you have said the same at the other course we would not have to change them so oftently you know.'said Claire and she was in about to stop laughing.

'Stop with the talking and let s go.'

'Right we have to pick Aaron up from his uncle Charlies place.'said Claire and she laughed again saying the word 'uncle'.

'Uncle?Yeah right.It is such a gross to call the man you are sleeping with an uncle of your child.'said Kate and she did not laugh just she smiled and looked at Claire s smile fading away.

'Shut up.'

'No really think about it.You have never told Aaron Charlie was his uncle.Because when the boy grows up he would know about your relationship with Charlie.'

'I guess so but what can I tell a three year old boy.'

'You have a point.'

'Of course I have.When you become a mother you would understand what I am saying.'

'It better be soon because I cannot stand people staring at me.'said Kate and she turned her head to the last man that passed next to them and he smiled at her.

'This one was not staring.He was flirting.'said Claire and she laughed at the stupidness of her friend.

'Really?'With his eyes only?'Kate was not everygood at this thing with dating and stuff.She never was.She was only been running from the moment her time for dating started and she did not have the chance to live it as she trully wanted.

'Do you wanted him to flirt with something else?'asked Claire and she giggled.

'Do not be ridiculous.'said Kate and she blushed.

'Come on I have been pregnant too and I know what is the thing the pregnant woman want really much being in this state.'

'I had never had the need of it even when I was not pregnant.Remmeber that I was on the run and there were no pretty guys on the run with me.'

'Come on do not pretend like you are a virgin.You are pregnant for God sake.'

'I am not acking like a virgin and you should stop with that.'

'With what?'

'Pissing me off.Have not you read in your book about rpegnancy how bad and dangerous is to piss a pregnat woman off?'

'Yeah you have a point.You are dangerous being pissed off even if you are just the non-pregnant Kate.'said Claire and she really meant it.

'Watch your work Claire.'

'Lets stop with those stupidness and go to pick Aaron because I miss him.'

'And not only Aaron I guess.'Kate giggled.

'Come on I am just a woman.What do you want from me.  
195


	2. Chapter 2 The Horrible Pregnant Woman

**Hey guys this is the next chapter.Sorry if the last chapter had been too boring.I hope this is better because of the more action in it and there is something funny as well.I am praying for more reviews.Enjoy the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**THE HORRIBLE PREGNANT WOMAN**

Claire and Kate got into the blondes woman car.Yeah she had one and she was very good at driving.At least she become one after she heard the news that Kate was pregnant from herself.

It was so sunny day and Kate found it more appropriate to strach their feet instead of getting into the car but Claire thought that Charlies apartment was too far for Kate to walk all by her feet and she was in the ninth month and someone had to take care of her any moment.This one was Claire and happily because it seemed like the woman knew what she was doing.But it was not know how did she taught this - from the books or from her own experience but for Kate it was more impornat just to know there was someone for her any time.

When they reacked Charlies aparment Claire was faster that Kate and she make it to opne the pregnants woman door and there was a smile stuck on her face.She was so porud of herself.

'Stop with that or people are really going to think we are a couple.'laughed Kate and she did her best to get her big body out of the car.

'I am taking care of you.'

'You are spoiling me.'

'That is right and I hope I would have the chance to spoil your baby when it comes out as well.'

'Why would not you have the chance for it?'

'I am so boring.You will maybe never let the baby stay with me even for a second.'said Claire and she giggled.

'I will think about it.'said Kate and she laughed as well.Then they both walked to the front door of Charlies apartment and Claire rang the bell and the door opened almost immediately.

'Hi.'said Charlie when he saw the two women in front of him.He was holding the three-year-old Aaron.He was really a good uncle and Claire was sure that he would be a good father as well.

'Hey sweety.'said Claire and she leaned forward to kiss her beloved.Kate enjoyed watching them together because they were so funny and very cute and they were very good friends as well.

'Hey Kate.'said Charlie when he got out of Claire s kiss.

'How are you doing?'asked Claire when she turned her head to her other lover - her son.'Did you spend great time with uncle Charlie.

'Mama.'said the boy and he started giggling.He was a very sweet boy and he was good-looking as well.Kate and Claire promised theirsleves that if Kate s baby was a girl they would marry Aaron with her.

'Oh GOD!'said Kate.She actually shouted shocked and she was holding her stomache.She was feeling pain and she could not say anything else.

'What is wrong?'asked Claire and she was staring to panick because she could see the scared expression on her friends face.

'I think I am having contractions.'said Kate and she kept hacing this painful expression on her face.Now Charlie was feeling scared as well.He and Claire shared one look.

'No you are not ready sweety.'said Claire and she let her friend lean on her.

'Do not say that.I am in the ninth month.It is quite normal.'

'I am getting to start the car.'said Charlie.He had been practicing this moment a lot in his mind but he felt how hot it was in the real life.

'FASTER CHARLIE!'Kate was freaking out.She knew she would be really sorry for what she may say in this moment but it was not in her control.

'I am hurrying do not rush me.'said Charlie and he was still locking the door.Then they got into the elevator and Charlie and Claire was holding Kate in her two sides and Aarond had grapsed her mothers hand.The little boy did not know what as happening and this was strange for him but he was not panicking as the other s and he had to be because the shoutings were pouring his ears.

After a few minutes which was very fast they got into the hospital and they were still in a hurry because Kate could not stop feeling those aches in his stomach and they were increasing.

'Doctor,Doctor we need a doctor.'shouted Charlie to the receptionist.The shouts of Kate were catching him as well and the receptionist was pretty scared.

'Who doctor do you need?'

'Kate who is your doctors name?'

'Smith...yeah Smith.'it was hard for the woman to talk.

'But he is not here.'said the receptionist.

'What?'asked the three people panicking even more.

'But there is another doctor here who is even better than doctor Smith.'

'I do not have my child without doctor Smith taking care for me.Jack said he is good and I believe him.'Kate started shouting again.

'But I told you doctor Smith is not here.'

'Find him then.'said Claire and she looked at Kate whose expression was getting better and there was a relief on her face which had not been there from a long time.

'Oh,it is better.'said the pregnant woman and all eyes were on her waiting for her to say what is going on.'I think I feel better now.'

'What?Are you sure?'asked Claire.

'Yeah I am pretty sure.'said Kate and there was a smile on her face.A weak one because she was exhausted from the pain which had not ended since they started from Charlies apartment.

'Then if you are not having your baby now I guess you would like to see doctor Charles.He would check on you.'said the receptionist and she smiled as well.

'Oh no I am fine.'said Kate and she sat down on a sofa.

'Are you kidding me.So you are telling me that after the killing rush and the killing pain you see no point in checking on your situation and finding out what was wrong?'Charlie was pretty mad because his friends had nearly given him a heard attack and he could hardly beath after all of the rush.

'It is obivous it was not the time to have the baby that is all.'said Kate.

'We will se the doctor.'said Charlie to the receptionist.

'What?'Kate was shocked.Someone was decided instead of her.

'Yeah and call doctor Shepard for us.'said Claire.

'Hey guys I told you I do not want that doctor and I do not want to bother Jack ok?'said Kate and she tried to stand up to look more scary but it was hard for her and she choose to stay down. 75 'Make sure Jack knows about this.'said Charlie quietly to the receptionist but he was so wrong to think that this did not reach Kates ears and she looked at him with all of thje anger she had been feeling all of the time during the pregnancy.

'I see it does not matter what I say or do you are doing just the opposite thing.'

'Doctor Charlies will be here in a minute.'said the reception.

'As I see everything is just fine.There is no place for worriness I can insure you.'said the doctor after he chcked on Kate e few minutes after the receptionist had called for him.

'Are you sure doctor?'asked Claire and she could feel her heart beating too fast than normal.

'Of course I am.Miss have you been feeling more nervous or under presure these days?'asked the doctor and he turned his face to Kate who did not look really pleased.

'Not really.Except the fatc that I am living with her and she is freaking out from every little thing.'said the pregnant woman and she pointed her friend who looked at her as she was insulted but she had no right for this because she had been used to be called a freak and Kate helf used to call Claire a freak a lot of time expecially since she was pregnant.Kate was sure this was not from her state.Claire was just a...freak and she was freaking out even more thinking that in a few days a baby will be joining their club.

'Very good Kate.'said Claire and she looked with a ridiculous expression.

'You have to slow down a bit.'said the doctor and he turned his head to the blonde woman.

'There is nothing bad in feeling insured that you are ready when the important moment comes.'said Claire and she looked left as she was feeling so ashaimed that she could not see the doctor in his eyes.

'If this is what you are doing that is fine.It is good to have someone who cares about everything for the labour day.'said the doctor and he smiled at Claires direction but he did not know he was not allowed to do this.

'Let s go now please.'said Charlie and he was pretty pissed off.But he shut up because he saw Jack coming in their direction and he felt reliefed.

'Where is she?'asked Jack.

'I am here if you are asking for me.'said Kate and she sounded mad.The way she spent the day was not the way he really wanted.

'Thank God.'

'What you thought I have been missing?'

'Are you ok?'

'The doctor says I am.'

'And how are YOU feeling.Forget about the doctor.'

'I am still here.'said the doctor who heard the remark.

'I am...I am hungry.'said Kate and she did not pay atteniton on what the doctor said.

'Lets go and get something to eat.'said Jack in a very high voice so that everyone could hear him.'

'I am working right now but either way I could go with you.'said the doctor and he smiled but the others did not pay attention on him and he left the door without being heard.

'Jack are you going with us dressed like this?'said Kate and she giggled.Jack was dressed with those clothes that every surgeon is dressed.

'I will change them and right after that we are leaving to have...wow to have dinner actually.'said Jack after he looked at his watch and his eyes got widener.

'And I was thinking about lunch.'said Kate.She was dissapointed of her day.

'Look I know you are pregnant and I know all about changing emotions and stuff but can you just slow down because you are getting me nervous.'said Claire and she felt exhausted.

'You are maybe right.I am so selfinsh.But whatever I am having a baby for God sake.'said Kate and she wanted to shout out loud but it was more save to talk in her normal voice.

'Just change your clothes too and we will be waiting for you outside.'said Charlie.

'I hate this food.'said Kate when they were finally dressed up in a restaurant near by the hospital and she was looking at the food in a duscuss.

'I like it.'said Jack.Mmm...it is amazing food.'

'Do not try to manipulate me.I do not like it and that is all.'said Kate.

'Whatever you want.You are the mommy.'said Jack an dhe smiled but Kate did not find it so funny.

'Do not dare to call me a mommy ok?Not if you have called so your own mother.'said Kate.

'Ok fine.Sorry.'

'I have to use the bathroom.'said Kate and the moment she left the others shared one look.

'I am sorry because of her.'said Claire.'She is not usually like this.'

'I know.I can usually bare her.'said Charlie.

'I was talking to Jack.'said the woman.

'Yeah I usually bare her too.And I am now as well.She is getting into the faze when she cannot bare the pregnanzy anymore and she want the baby out.In this period women become more sensitive and they are usually mad all of the time.'said Jack.

'Like her but you do not have to live with her in one and the same apartment.And I spend all of my day with her.I want this baby out of her neither.'said Claire.

'And I think it is getting out soon.She had a contractions today and they were fake but watch her very carefully because the next one would not be fake.Trust me.'

'We do actually.'said Charlie.

'I suggest we get out of here the moment she joins us again because the waiter hates us now.Have you seen the way he is looking at us?'asked Claire and she took a gaze on the waiter.She really was not looking pleased.

'Hey I am sorry it took me so long.'said Kate and she sat on her chair again.

'It actually took you less time than the first time.'said Charlie and he smiled when he took a sight at his watch.

'Is it funny for you?Are you looking at your watch everytime I get out for the bathroom to check my time in there?'

'No no do not take it like this.'

'Great I want to go to the bathroom again.'she said and she stood up which turned out to be really hard and after she left the others shared one look again and they used to do it everytime when she could not see them.

'What a day was today hu?'said Kate when Claire was standing near her bed and was talking with her bewfore they fall asleep.

'Yeah it was.'

'And I was such a horrible person today.'said Kate and she was feeling so bad.She had realise how she had been acting all day when she got under the shower and had her bath.

'Jack said this was normal for your state.'

'For the ninth month?'

'Something like that and you should not be feeling bad about it.We are here to bare you whatever state you are in and this is...our job.'

'I do not need emplyees Claire.I want friends and I am afraid that I will loose you while acting like that.This is...God how can I be so horrible.This acting...I do not really realise what I am doing when I am doing it.'

'This is normal I guess.And you have friends and we are here for you to bare you and we know your state too well to leave you for feeling too nervous that usual.You have to know that already.'

'Yeah.Claire?'

'Yeah I am here.What?'

'Jack was very sweet today was not he?'

'He was.You know he loves to be around you and help you with your state.He is amazing.'

'He is just doctor and it is his nature.'

'No I do not think it is just because of his nature of a doctor.He cares about you and the baby thoguh he is not the father.Right?'this was not the time for Kate to tell the whole truth but Claire had been thinking about the posibility of Jack to be the babys father.

'No he is not Claire.I told you I am not ready.'

'You told me you are not ready last week.'

'And I am still not ready.We talked about this and you agreed with me when I told you that I was not ready to talk about the babys father and I also said that I do not know if I would ever be ready to talk about him.'

'Yeah I know that but I just...he have hurt you a lot have not he?'

'You do not have to ask.You know he had.And how could it be either way.He has left with pregnant and never came back since I told him I am having his baby.This guy is just selfish.'

'Sure he is.I do not know what would I do if Charlie leaves me if I tell him I am having his baby.I would crash down and I do not know if I would be capable to move on as you are doing.'

'I...have no other chance.The baby needs a mother.It will not be having a father but it has to have a strong mother.'

'You have always been stronger than me.'

'Hey that is not true.'

'Sure it is.And you are braver.'

'Being brave has nothing to do with being strong.You have started raising your child on that island we were in and this means to be brave.'said Kate and Claire looked away.'Anmd you have also decided to raise your child alone a lot before we came on the island and this means to be strong and to have a faith in yourself and those are things really important.'Claire looked away again.She had not already told Kate that she was travelling from Sidney to L.A. to give Aaron to a family there to take care of him.

'I guess you are right.'

'Of course I am right.What else do you expect from a very nervous pregnant lady.'

'I told you are feeling calm now.'

'Yeah I was talking on general.'

'Fine.I have to go now.I have to check on Aaron till he falls asleep.You know him - he uses every single chance when I am not there to play with his toys instead of sleeping.'said Claire and she stood up from her friends bed.

'He is really cute when doing that.'

'When pissing me off you mean.'

'Yeah.Night.'

'Night.'said Claire and she went out of the room.

Kate could not fall asleep a long after that.The day was so amazing and she had felt a real fear when she felt the contractions.This was the most panicking moment of her pregnancy from a very long time and for a second she even thought she was having the baby and she was not ready for it.And she had to start thinking about the most important moment from very early to be ready.And the baby is not waiting for her.It will get out whether she is ready or not and she was scared because of that.Kate was in the ninth month and she could be in a labour any moment even shile she is sleeping.Then she thought about how everything would be like if she was alone and it was hard to imagine this because she knew she was not.If the baby started to come out in the middle of the night there was someone for her to help her to the hospital and even after that and she was feeling protected with all those friends around her who were baring her even in her state when she was feeling nervous for every little thing.Those were momets when she hardly was baring her own self and it was amazing the others were too.


	3. Chapter 3 Pick It Up Before It Stopped

**I am grateful for your reviews guys and keep them up.Here is the third chapter.Sorry if I am working slow but something is wrong with my computer and it is not working as well as I want and this is the same with the word program so I am typing on another one and I am getting used to it.ENJOY the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**PICK IT UP BEFORE IT STOPPED RINGING**

The morning is smarter than the night and when Kate woke up on the next morning she was feeling a lot better than at the moment she went to bed.The Sun light was touching the pregnant womans face and she was feeling so good and she smiled.She stood up and looked through the window.Then she thought that it was maybe very early in the morning because there were not much people walking down the street and Kate s and Claires apartment was in the center of Los Angeles - people were crossing the streets there any time usually.

She walked into the kitchen and she did not find Claire there and she usually spent her breakfasts there to make food for Kate,the baby and the little Aaron and then for herself finally.

Kate looked at the clock.It was a little past eight and it was not so unusual that no one was awake at that hour.

Kate walked to her friends room as well and she found a very cute pisture there.Claire was sleeping in her bed with her little child in her huggs and they looked so amazing together and Kate even felt a bit of jealous but she knew her time would come too when she has her child as well.The she left the room closing the door after her.It was not sure what a noice can a pregnant woman make while making a breakfast all by herself something she never did from a very long time.

At the same moement Kate heard a noice coming from her room.It was the melody of her cellphone.She knew it so damn well though not many people were calling her .She started running into her rooms direction because she was afraid if the melody will woke Claire and her boy up but it was hard for the pregnant lady to run.It was hard for her even to walk and what could be said for running and as it is supposed to happen the phone stopped rining the moment Kate got into her room.This was just a bad luck as Kate thought but the moment she turned her back and walked to the door the phone started rining again and this time she was close enough to pick it up.

'Hello?'she said.

'Hey Kate.'it was Jack on the other side of the line.Kate had no chance to miss it because he was one of the very few people who usually called her.

'Oh hey.I am glad you are calling.

'Why.Is there some kind of a problem?'

'No I am just alone...well not alone but Claire and Aaron are sleeping and I am feeling...just lonely you know.And I wanted to share a few words with someone because it is not hum...appropriate to talk to my own.'

'It will just wake the neighbours up and they will start talking you are a freak but nothing more.'said Jack and he heard Kate giggling at the phone.

'This was fun.I am sorry I did not pick you the first time you called but I was in the kitchen and you know everything about my problem with moving right.'she said and she rolled her eyes because she remembered all about her problem with moving.

'The first time I called?'

'Yeah a few minutes ago.'

'Kate,I have not called you before a few minutes.This is the first time I am talking with you for the morning.'

'You...then who called.'

'I do not know.After you hung up the phone look at your missing calls.'

'Oh yeah I will.'said Kate but she was already thoughful.She could not imagine who was the one that was calling her before Jack.If it was Charlie he would call Claire.It was hard to imagine hat he would call the pregnant woman at that early hour to just talk to her when he was usually calling to talk with his beloved woman.

'Hey are you here?'asked Jack because Kate did not seem to be there in the line.

'Yeah I am here.'

'Talk to me tell me how are you.'

'I am pretty good.I cannot sleep more so I got up to make a breakfast but this is not from the things I am capable of doing.Claire is the best in this part you know.'said Kate and she smiled but a weak one because it was hard to admit that you suck in cooking and not only in that.Kate was not very good in cleaning as well though she was trying to clean her room alone but Claire was the one who never let her do it alone.

'You will be doing fine.'said Jack.

'You really believe this?'asked Kate.

'Hm...pretty much...'

'Fine.'said Kate.

After a few hours Claire woke up.She looked all over the apartment and the first place she entered was the kitchen.She was surprised to see a breakfast already made there.It was her job and she wondered who dared to do it for her.But there was no one to do it but Kate.That is why the second place Claire cisited was her friends room.

Kate was sitting on her bed and was checking on a few baby clothes she had bought a lot ago.And she was crying while looking at them.It was so sweet but after the last day of being nervous all of the time it was unlikely the pregnant woman was crying.

'What is the matter?'asked Claire.This was the first thing that came up in her mind when she saw her friend sharing her tears.Kate was usually strong and she hardly ever was crying.

'Nothing I just...I am sorry about that.'said Kate meaning the tears.'I just cannot stop crying while looking at them.'

'Then do not look at them.'said Claire and she made a few steps to the bed and finally sat there keeping a distance from the crying woman because the pregnant woman was changing her state very often.

'I cannot.See they are so adorable.'

'I know this state pretty well.Do not worry about this.It is not bothering me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.Pregnant woman is usually very sensitive at this part of the pregnancy.I am even amazed it happened with you so late during the pregnancy.I was sensitive in about all of the time.'

'Really?This is awful.I hate the tears.'

'I know.You are just to strong to admit them.If you want I will now leave you alone.'

'Well...it is better I just...not that I do not want you here...'

'I understand do not worry.You ahve to be alone right now.'said Claire she gave her friend one tight hug and this made Kate cry even strong and this was the moment Claire got out of the room.

Kate kept crying.It was a really sweet picture and just at that moment something broke her out of her state.The phone rang again.She thought it was Jack again and she was not capable of talking with him.She did not want him to know that she was crying.She did not know anyone to know how weak she was after all and for her luck it was not Jack calling but some unknown number and that was why Kate prefered not to answer it.There might be someone she did not know and this was not the right time for saying 'wrong number.

'Are you feeling better?'asked Claire when a few minutes later Kate joined her and the little Aaron around the table to have breakfast together.

'I think so.'said Kate but she was feeling exhausetd because of all of the tears and her eyes were red.

'Aunt Kate.'said Aaron and he had her attention at the minute.His little and sweet voice was the one that was making the apartment shine even brighter than Claires hair did.

'What sweetie?'the kid loved Kate will all of its little heart and this was the same with Kate and so she was doing her best to act like she was feeling fine and happy as the kid was feeling.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah why are you asking me?'

'Mom asked you too.I thought you were going to tell ME the truth.'

'Why do you think I did not tell your mother the truth?'

'Because you have been crying and when I cry there is something wrong with me.'

'Yeah sweetheart but I was not crying.If you are talking about my eyes I just have something in my right eye and while trying to get it out I hurt my eye and it is looking red.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah of course.I would not be lying you.'

'I believe you then.'

'Sweetie to your room.I think your toys are waiting for you.'said Claire and she leaned to kiss her child.

'Ok mommy.'said the kid and he ran to his room while smiling.

'Then after you through away your kid would you tell what was that for?'asked Kate.

'Nothing I just thought you have something to talk about with me.'

'No I do not have for the current moment.This was just a moment of weakness and I am sure there is no need of mentioning that this should not be getting out of this apartment.'

'There is no one I would tell this to.'

'This is fine but it is not true.There are just two people you can tell this to.'

'But I will not I am insuring you.'

'Great.'said Kate and she drang a cup of a hot tea but it felt for her like it was cold as ice and Claire eyes got widended.

'Oh my God how did you do that?'said Claire pretty worried.

'What?'

'I have just made this tea and it was hot as hell,Kate.'said Claire and she walked to her friend discovering her.

'What are you talking about.I am fine.'said Kate.'Can I get more tea.'

'Very funny.'

'No I am not kidding.'said Kate and she was really looking very serious.

'Ok I will make you some and meanwhile tell me something.'

'Anything.'

'This is good.I was just wondering when did you woke up so you could make us breakfast.'

'Oh did you like it?'it was the first brekafast Kate had made from a very long time and she would be too proud of herself if the others liked it.

'It was amazing.'

'Great because I got up very early to make it for you.'

'Oh but you should not have.You know this is usually my job and you are supposed to give the baby the more sleep it needs while you are sleeping.'said Claire and she was talking like a mother.

'Do not worry.I just felt like getting up early.I never meant to get up specially for the breakfast.'

'I do not know wheather I should be happy about this or not.'

'It was good that I woke up so early because Jack called me before I could make the food and I could talk with him.This was pretty cool.'said Kate and she looked at some point in front of her and she was daydreaming again this time more obvious and again the blond girl was the one to broke her out of her thought.This was like a bad habbit to Claire.

'I see the sparkles between the two of you.'said Claire and she was now giggling as a high school friend of the most popular girl in the whole school that was hanging out with the capitam of the basketball team.

'There had been sparkles between the two of us all of the time even during the island story.'said Kate and this was true.The two of them had a special connection all of the time ever since they first met.

'And I am still wondering why did not the things work out between the two of you.'said Claire but she did not look at Kate because she was pretty sure what could be read in her friends current expression.But it was different than the expected one because Kate was really thoughtful.But she knew the answer.Knew that Jack steped away when he saw Sawyer and her in the cages.Then Kate thought if things could work out after that but if there was a real love between the doctor and here there could be something.

'I am wondering too.'said Kate like she had just been thinking that and never meant to say it out loud.

'Oh no.Do not tell me that...'

'No...I am not inlove with him.I know I was once but now...I do not know I am just wondering because we really were inloved on the island.'said Kate and in those moments like that one Kate was remembering all of the good moments between her and Jack on the island.She was actually feeling best when he was around her.

'If you say so.'said Claire.

'I know what this means.'

'What?I just believe in your words.If you say you do not love him that is fine for me.It is more important what is fine for you after all.'

'Really?'

'Why would not it be.I am talking sincerely.'

'Then I am going to change my clothes.'

'Why?'

'We have course right?'

'No sweetheart.We have every monday,wednesday and friday.'

'I thought we have every day.'

'Not since we changed the course.'

'Oh ok.So where are we going now then?'

'You want a walk?'

'Yeah I really do.'

'Do you want we to go and visit Jack?'asked Claire and she smiled.

'Maybe.'said Kate and she smiled too and get out of the kitchen and started walking to her room and then her sellphone rang again.She made it to reach it before it stopped again and this time she could talk.

'Hello.'started the voice on the other side of the line like the one there could not wait.

'Hello.Oh no.'she said when she recognized the voice.This was something unexpected something that made her eyes windened.

'Are you still here?Come on Kate talk to me.'

'I cannot talk to you Sawyer.I do not want to see you either.'

'You cannot be meaning this.'

'I can.'

'Kate I am coming for my baby...'


End file.
